The Patient-Oriented Research Core (PORC) continues to function as originally envisioned to provide the large-scale collaborative project with clinical, physiologic, pathophysiologic, and outcomes data, and samples to support the analyses and interpretation of the numerous phenotypic, proteomic, and genomic alterations and interactions in patients with severe trauma-induced innate immune and particularly inflammatory responses. The Core identifies, recruits, enters, and obtains samples (blood and tissue) from severely injured patients at risk for organ dysfunction/failure, infectious complications, and mortality. The clinical investigators from the PORC also work closely with the Information Dissemination and Data Coordination, Clinical Biostatistics, and Data Interpretation Cores to help make biological and clinical sense of the data.